ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Drake
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) |'John Bennett' Chris Johnson Joshua T. Cain Tyson Cage |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 205lbs (92 kg) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | January 25, 1988 (age 27) Edinburgh, Scotland |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from | Edinburgh, Scotland |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | FCW Staff Joey Harding |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Debut | January 28, 2009 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Retired | May 10, 2012 |} Edward Drake (January, 25, 1988) is a retired Scottish professional wrestler formerly on the Bebo Wrestling Network, best known for his time in Bebo Championship Wrestling and Extreme Non-Stop Wrestling. He is a fourteen time World Champion Early Life Drake was born on January 25, 1988 to Lucy and Oliver Drake, both who worked in retail. At the age of Six, Drake's mother gave birth to his younger sister Hayley. Through Primary and High School, he maintained the friends he had made, and continues to be friends with those to this day. Professional Wrestling Career Beginnings and First Year Drake first arrived on the scene in Online Championship Wrestling, debuting under the name Tyson Cage, he quickly became an enemy of then Intercontinental Champion Justin Sane. A few weeks later after a few victories under his belt, he defeated Justin Sane via Roll up to become the new Intercontinental Champion. This didn't last long, after a locker room bust up with the General Manager got him fired, and so the Intercontinental Championship was vacated. Soon after being fired from OCW, he quickly joined Bebo Championship Wrestling, Championship World Wrestling, and Championship Wrestling Alliance. His time in both CWW and CWA was brief, only staying for a few month before both companies closed down, but during his time in those companies, he managed to become the CWW Champion, CWA World Champion both once, and the CWW World Heavyweight Champion twice. During the time before being World Champion in CWA, he managed to become the United States champion, by defeating Scott Deegan, who he also defeated for the World Championship. After both CWA and CWW closed he joined Championship Gimmick Wrestling, ran Dayle Mafia. During his time in CGW, he managed to become the Longest reigning International champion in the companies history, he also managed to become the only man to ever win the money in the bank and became the shortest reigning World Champion following his cash in of the briefcase. In BCW, one of the two places he his best known for he managed to get a number of wins under his belt in the first few months in the company, and also became the Hardcore champion three times during the early months. Once he lost the championship, he began to get pushed by the General Manager Dan Kendall or known by his ring name the DJK. He gained a shot for the Global Championship, but fell short of a victory. He soon became the Intercontinental Champion which lead to a feud with BCW legend Bae. He lost the title to Bae, but he soon got involved in another Global Championship match, which he won and became the new Champion. During his time as champion, he defended the championship four times, and became one half of the Tag Team Champions along side Shadow Wolf, who the team would later be called Rated Classic. He faced off against BCW Legend Raver on one of the pay-per-views and defeated him on the night, but later in the same night Raver formed an alliance with other legends and the General Manager which lead to a second Global Championship match. Bennett battled Raver for the second time, and only lost after interference from Legends Trey De Marc and Mike Sinew, known then as Bronzeberg. After a short Hiatus, he returned and tried to regain the Global Championship, but lost out. He soon went onto become the X-division champion after defeating BCW legend Demolition. He fell short of the longest reign in history for the X-Division championship as it was held by Demolition on 90 days. The company soon closed on January 2010. During which time, Bennett had already signed up to compete in Extreme Non-Stop Wrestling, New Generation Wrestling, World Non-Stop Wrestling, World Federation Championship, Elite Wrestling Alliance and World Class Warriors. During his time in the federations, he became somewhat of a legend in both WNW and NGW, after winning the NGW World Championship twice, the Tag Team Championship twice and the hardcore championship once. In WNW he became, the United Kingdom champion, but exchanged his title for a shot at the world championship against AOC, in which he won. He soon lost the championship to TK Jones and a month after, he became a three time WNW Champion. Following losing the Championship for a third time, he moved onto claim the Tag Team Championship with Zac Johnson, and the Hardcore Championship. He was inducted into the WNW hall of fame after he left the company. In EWA,WCW,WFC he managed to become WFC Tag Team Champion with Shadow Wolf, and both EWA and WCW World Champion. During his time in ENW, he first declined an offer for a man who he would later call one of his best friends. He was later recruited by a friend of Joey Tierney, a man by the name of Shane Williams. He soon made an impact after a month in the company by becoming the X-treme Champion, he soon later lost the championship to Ryan Demrill. He gained the championship once more after that. He was later on pushed by Joey Tierney, and became a four time International Champion a record in ENW. After losing the International Championship, he went onto pursue the Undisputed Championship, to which he earned twice, after losing the Championship, he was set to pursue the Tag Team Championships, but the company soon closed down before he was able to. During his time in ENW and during the one night stand of ENW he gained three victories over John McBurney and was soon inducted into the ENW hall of Fame soon after. He soon later joined Championship Online Alliance and World Revolution Wrestling, to where he gained the Tag team Championship in both companies. He gained the COA Tag Team Championships with long time rival Alex Sanders, and in WRW he gained the Tag Team Championship with Jake Thunder. He was scheduled to feud with both his long time friends, Shane Williams and De-Fusion. The company soon closed. He left COA following defending the Tag Team Championships with Sanders. Chris Johnson Drake made both his re-debuts in Championship Gimmick Wrestling and Online Championship Wrestling a few days after one another under the name Chris Johnson. Everything was patched up between Bennett and Online Championship Wrestling to allow him to re-debut. He debuted on television as a villain, as he took on Logan Daniels in CGW, only to lose out. Days later, Johnson showed up on Online Championship Wrestling's television as a villain, by attacking then OCW Tag Team Champion, Yuji Yinamoto helping his soon to be Tag Team Partner, Charlie Austin defeat Yinamoto. One week after Johnson's debut, Adam Black put Johnson and Austin into a match against then reigning Tag Team Champions, Yuji Yinamoto and Emosewa. Johnson and Austin won the match after Johnson pinned Yinamoto, the former Tag Team Champions reign came to an end, thus ending them as the longest reigning Tag Team Champions in the history of OCW. The biggest Pay-Per-View of the year came around, Bound for Glory II. Johnson and Austin defeated two teams, KC Jones and his partner The Raven, and the former Tag Team Champions, Emosewa and his partner Yuji Yinamoto. Two weeks after Bound for Glory II, Johnson began to receive a push after being praised by everyone backstage, he was placed into a Number one contenders match for the OCW World Championship, which would see the winner face Triple J, then reigning OCW Champion. In the time leading up to Johnson's match with Rage for the Number one contenders spot, Johnson had a war of words over the two weeks, many of the talent and backstage crew, noticed that Triple J feared Johnson a little, and refused to face him in those two weeks. In the Number one contenders match, the match went back and fourth between Johnson and Rage. Each man not wanting to give the other the upper hand, Johnson slipped up, which lead to Rage hitting his finisher on Johnson and becoming the Number one contender to the OCW Championship. Both Rage and Johnson were highly praised, by the other talent, backstage members and the fans for the match they put on. On November 17, 2010 Johnson was forced to vacate his half of the OCW Tag Team Championships due to an injury caused by Daniel Kennedy while competing in EBW. It was Jodah Kayne and Chris Johnson vs Rebecca Saint and Daniel Kennedy. Return On January 9, 2011 on the first UWF Evolution, Drake made his in-ring return against former stable member Daniel Kennedy in a victorious effort. Online Championship Wrestling and Championship Gimmick Wrestling both shut down in the time of Johnson's absence. Johnson was in a stable called "Fortunate Money" The group shortly disbanded after Johnson joined. A few days after defeating Kennedy, he was put into a match for the NSNP International Championship against Kristian Kross, but was unsuccessful in defeating Kross. The next week in Ultimate Wrasslin' FederationUWF Johnson was put into a match against Freddie McKraze for a chance to be in the UWF Championship Elimination Chamber. Johnson defeated McKraze and later entered fourth in the Elimination chamber only to be eliminated last by the winner Pretentious Villian. The companies Johnson was in, eventually all shut down. Joshua T. Cain Drake debuted as a face in All Star Wrestling under the name Joshua T. Cain in a 12 man battle royal for the ASW All Star Championship in a losing Effort, losing out to Dusko Varesanovic. Major Federations On March 24th, 2011 Drake signed a contract to work in Future Bebo Wrestling. Drake made his debut for the company, under the name Joshua T. Cain against Craig adams in a winning effort, winning via countout. The following week Cain was put into a fatal four way to decide who would move onto the finals for the FBW World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Cain won the match. On the May 7th, 2011 episode of Unbreakable, Joshua faced off against TK Jones. Cain ultimately lost the match. Cain made his return facing off against Ryan Sullivan in a winning effort. The following week he was put into a match where if he won he would be put into the World Championship match at the PPV. Cain ultimately won the match in seconds. Cain faced and defeated Mike Sinew the following week. Cain faced off against rival Dusko Varesanovic for the FBW Heavyweight Championship and Dusko came off as the winner again. Cain was placed into a Fatal Four way tag team match, his partner Craig Adams. They lost the match to the team of Kaiser and Roxus Cardello. Cain challenged the Tag team Champions, Craig Adams and Mike Steele to a match in which the winner would become the number one contender to the Galaxy championship. Craig Adams won the match by pinning Mike Steele. On the Year anniversary of FBW, Heath Williams booked returning superstar James Erikkson against Cain. Erikkson defeated Cain. A Week later Cain was placed in a match with Roxus Cardello. Cain lost again. Cain ended his losing streak by defeating Matt Young, and left the company soon after. On April 5th, 2011, Drake signed a contract to work for All Star Wrestling, under the name Joshua T. Cain. Cain made his first appearance for the company in a 12 man battle royal for the All Star Championship. He lost out but the following week he was put into a six man tag team match with his partners Tyson Rowle and Dash Rock to take on ASW All Star Champion, Dusko Varesanovic, and his partners Felix Miles and James Walkerden. Following the defeat Cain demanded a match with Varesanovic on the following weeks episode of Adrenaline. Cain lost the match to Varesanovic thus not earning the title shot. The Company closed shortly afterwards before Cain could make his return to Active competition. On May 28th, 2011, Drake signed a contract to work for Ultimate Wrasslin Federation, under the name Joshua T. Cain. Cain made his return to Ultimate Wrasslin Federation saving Daniel Anderson and Matt Young from two Masked fans. Cain was put into a match with David Hughes and came out the winner of the match. Cain left the company after asking for his release. On June 6th, 2011, Drake signed a contract to work for Athenas Atonement, under the name Joshua T. Cain. Cain was put against Matt Young and defeated him. Cain was placed into a match to determine the holder of Zeus Touch against Sweet Poison, Preston Scott & Jodah Kayne. Cain lost the match to Preston Scott. On the July 16th episode of Juggernaut, Cain defeated Basilio Raul Morenos, throughout the match Preston played in favor of Basilio. After the bell sounded, Cain attacked Basilio turning Heel for the first time in over two years. Preston cheered on Cain and raised his hand after the beat down on Basilio. Cain then laid out Preston with a clothesline and signalling he wants Preston's Title. Other On June 11th, 2011, Drake signed a contract to work for Interactive Bebo Wrestling, under the name Joshua T. Cain. He was put into his first match, a Fatal four Way against "The Wildstorm" AOC, Tim Cara and Myth and Cain walked out the winner. Cain was put into his first PPV match in the company against Adam Brego, AOC, Craig Knightly, De-Fusion, James Walkerden, Krysis, Messiah & Myth. Cain left the company after asking for his release before the PPV match took place. On July 24th. 2011, Drake signed a contract to work for Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, under the name Joshua T. Cain. Cain was placed into a World Championship tournament, His first opponent David Hughes. Cain defeated Hughes after a hard fought battle. Cain was put into a match against Rhys Doherty. Cain lost the match. A week later, Cain was placed into a match with Corey Maxx. He left the company after his victory. Future Bebo Wrestling Drake announced he would return to the company. Drake returned to FBW on the first show back from the companies short break as a Face. He went one on one with Basilio Raul Morenos, he defeated him in a hard fought battle to advance into the second round of the Galaxy Championship Tournament. In the second round of the Tournament, Bennett was defeated by Nikk Bordeau. The following week, Bennett challenged Bordeau to a rematch, but the match was ruled as a no contest after interference by Dayle Mafia and Dusko Varsanovic. At FBW Golden Christmas, Young and Bennett turned on their partners and formed an alliance turning them Heel in the process and became the World Tag Team Champions. Following the success off winning the Tag Team Championships, Bennett was placed into a match against Sweet Poison and the match never got started due to a returning Nikki Sanchez. The following week, Bennett and Young lost to Sweet Poison and Nikki Sanchez by Disqualification. The next edition of Unbreakable, Bennett was defeated in a steel cage match for a place inside the Elimination Chamber match at a chance at the FBW Galaxy Championship when Joey Tierney distracted Bennett long enough for Benzema to escape. The next week, Bennett, Matt Young and Ashley Paramore defeated The Economous Brothers and Madison Auditore after Bennett pinned one of the Brothers. At FBW Elimination Finale , Bennett was defeated by Joey Tierney after the match was given to Bennett as a DQ but Heath Williams told Tierney to get back into the ring and get a pinfall victory. Following the loss to Joey Tierney, Bennett was placed against his former "Rated Classic" team mate Shadow Wolf, now under the name Tyson Reigns. Bennett defeated Reigns in a squash match. One week later Bennett and Young were placed into a Tag Team Title gauntlet match, Bennett turned on Young resulting in Team Emosewa picking up the victory and the titles. After the match Alex Sanders attacked Bennett on the stage. There was build up to a Triple Threat Match featuring Bennett, Sanders and Young, but Young was injured by Bennett on an episode of Unbreakable and missed out on Futurefest. Bennett went onto face Sanders in a One Year in the making match to conclude the rivalry, to which Bennett won. He announced his retirement following the match. Retirement On May 10, 2012, Drake said his goodbyes to the world of Professional Wrestling, his last match was against Alex Sanders. Bennett won the match and gave his farewell speech at the end of the show. After Wrestling Drake, began teaching at a wrestling school in Edinburgh, Scotland. Upon returning to Scotland to take the job, he told the press, it was something he had always hoped to do once he was retired, to teach the younger talent. Personal Life Edward Drake was born on January 25, 1988, to Lucy and Oliver Drake. When Drake was six years old, his mother gave birth to his younger sister Hayley. He grew up in Edinburgh. He is a fan of Superheroes and Villains, most known for being a major fan of Superman. He is a known supporter of Arsenal Football Team In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Checkmate (Jumping Cutter) - 2009 - 2012/2013 *Classic Drive (Drive-by Kick) - 2009 - 2012 Signature Moves *Suplex *Bullbog *Boston Crab *Diving Headbutt *German Suplex *Full Nelson Facebuster *Spinebuster *Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker *Missle Dropkick *Powerbomb Nicknames *The Modern Living Marvel''' Tag Teams Rated Classic (With Shadow Wolf) The Awesome Ones (With Matt Young) Managers *Angelus *Joey Harding *Matt Young Entrance Music *"Save Me" by Remy Zero (January 28, 2009 - May 10, 2012) Championships and Accomplishments Online Championship Wrestling *OCW World Tag Team Champion (1 Time) With Charlie Austin *OCW Intercontinental Champion (1 Time) *OCW Wrestler of the week (2 Times) 07/09/10 - 13/09/10 & 25/10/10 - 1/11/10 Bebo Championship Wrestling *BCW Global Championship (1 Time) *BCW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) With Shadow Wolf *BCW Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) *BCW X-Division Championship (1 Time) *BCW Hardcore Championship (3 Times) *Ninth Triple Crown Winner *Fifth Grandslam Winner Extreme Non-Stop Wrestling *ENW Undisputed Championship (2 Times) *ENW International Championship (4 Times) *ENW X-Treme Championship (2 Times) *ENW Hall of Fame Class of 2011 New Generation Wrestling *NGW World Heavyweight Championship (2 Times) *NGW Tag Team Championship (2 Times) With Scott Deegan(1) and Chris Flame(1) *NGW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) Future Bebo Wrestling *FBW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) With Matt Young World Non-Stop Wrestling *WNW World Heavyweight Championship (3 Times) *WNW United Kingdom Championship (1 Time) *WNW Tag Team Championship (2 Times) With Zac Johnson *WNW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *WNW Hall of Fame Class of 2010 *Sixth Triple Crown Winner Championship Gimmick Wrestling *CGW World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) *CGW Money in the Bank winner (1 Time) *CGW International Championship (1 Time) *CGW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) With Kevin Norton *First Triple Crown Winner Championship Online Alliance *COA Tag Team Championship (1 Time) with Alex Sanders World Revolution Wrestling *WRW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) With Jake Thunder Elite Wrestling Alliance *EWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) World Class Warriors *WCW World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) Championship World Wrestling *CWW Championship (1 Time) *CWW World Heavyweight Championship (2 Times) Extreme Bebo Wrestling *EBW Wrestler of the Month (1 Time) (October 2010) *EBW Wrestler of the Week (1 Time) 27/10/10 - 03/11/10 Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1988 Category:Scottish Wrestlers